


Recoup Planning

by LittleRaven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, post-episode: s01e11 Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Saffron has time to think.





	Recoup Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



Allergies. Definitely not the best line, but hey, Saffron uses what she’s got and she has to admit: against Inara, she hasn’t got much. The woman knows it too; maybe it would create a case of overconfidence, that banal cause for mistakes. Something to remember for next time. 

Not that there needs to be a next time. Saffron prides herself on being good enough at self-preservation not to seek out trouble. She does intend to prepare for the eventuality. 

First though, the more boring targets: the Federal Marshals. 

God, the most annoying thing is having to wait in the trash.


End file.
